The goal of the College of Santa Fe MBS program is to provide theoretical and applied research experience for minority students, thereby enhancing their interest and preparation for graduate study. Planned objectives to meet this goal are: 1. Develop a multi-disciplinary behavior and neurological pharmacology research program; and 2. Develop a multidisciplinary gerontological research program. Specifically, in project 1, three co-principal investigators and students will conduct a factorial analysis of genetic, infant stress, sex and adult stress as sources of variance in behavior pharmacology investigations. Additionally, neurochemical and glucocorticoid effects will be assessed by biochemical assay. This latter component will be conducted at the University of New Mexico. In the second project, two co-principal investigators and students will develop a data base for analysis of various aspects of gerontology within a cross-cultural setting. Qualified students representative of the predeominantly Hispanic and Native American student body, will participate in all aspects of the proposed research, i.e.: 1. Research long-term planning; 2. Short-term planning and evaluation of progress; 3. Research design and data analysis; 4. Research presentation and reporting - scientific meetings and submission of co-authored manuscripts to referred journals. Additionally, students will receive instruction in the substantive areas of each project & research design at weekly seminars. Summer instruction from MBS students in neurochemical assay procedures will be conducted in residence at the University of New Mexico. The proposed research in the first project has developed specifically as a cooperative effort between an isolated four-year college and a major university with full biomedical resources to enhance the advancement of qualified minority students from undergraduate to graduate studies.